Saionji's Lurid Diary
by DoujinshiDoujinshi
Summary: Whoo Hoo! This is your chance to really get to know what goes on in Saionji's twisted little mind and it isn't Anthy!


Saionji's Lurid Diary

Dear diary this is Saionji. I had another fantasy last night while practicing with my kendo sword. It all started like any other fantasy I have. I was naked and practicing with my sword when Touga came in to watch me. He sat on a chair his eyes intense upon me as the sweat rolled down my youthful strong body. Every muscle rippled as I thrust the kendo sword about. Then.... 

Saionji's Lurid Diary:  
Whoo Hoo! This is your chance to really get to know what goes on in Saionji's twisted little mind and it isn't Anthy! What does Saionji daydream about in his spare time? What wet dreams is he having? And more importantly who is he having them about? Yes in deed, you get all the scandelacious details of Saionji's perversions! So without further ado, I give you the pages of Saionji's Lurid Diary. 

Then... Touga stood up and came over with a towel. He said I looked exhausted and that I should take a break. No better yet a shower. We strolled to the men's now empty shower room because it was night time. As I was showering I was suddenly grabbed from behind and knocked to the floor with a great force. I felt dizzy and woozy and I passed out. When I woke up Touga had hand cuffed me to the handrail in the shower stall. I twisted and struggled but I couldn't move. Then he slowly caressed my loins and I shivered with ecstasy. 

Oh diary, I couldn't help it I had to go further with my fantasy. I know Touga doesn't suspect that his best friend has these thoughts about him and god forbid he should ever find you diary! 

Touga was so strong and forceful. He pushed up against me and thrust his tongue into my mouth. I could do nothing about it and gave into his advances. I was his slave that he could have his way with. Then my fantasy changed, the idea of being his slave sent my mind reeling and the next thing I knew I was having a fantasy that I was a slave in ancient Egypt and Touga was the Pharaoh. He had just bought me on the slave market and I was naked. He put a horses bit into my mouth and made me get on my hands and knees. Then he sat on me and rode me around, but the next thing I knew he had pushed me to the floor and wrapped the horses reigns around my wrists. I struggled but to no avail. The Pharaoh, was much stronger and he grasped my hot loins and massaged them lustfully. Then he pulled his Pharaohs robes up and pushed my face toward his loins. OH DIARY!!!! 

You could not imagine my joy at the thought of Touga's advances and I wanted him to climb back on me and let me pretend to be his stallion from his stables. I imagined him mounting me and riding me until I could no longer proceed and was covered in thick sweat. Pity I'm not a horse... The thought of thick sweat sent my imagination soaring. I was with Touga in Africa and we were on a safari. I had gone for a swim in the river to cool my body off and then I was laying on the ground resting when Touga came up wearing his safari hat and holding a whip. He cracked his whip and it whisked across my body. I was his captive! The next thing I knew he had hog tied me and I was on my knees! OH DIARY!!!!! He forced his way deep inside of me and the movements reminded me of the jungle drums. It was forceful and rythmic and I gave over to the master hunter Touga! 

Oh diary, how long will I have to keep my secrets with you? How long will my passions have to remain in these lonely pages? It is a difficult burden to bare, but I know I must! Touga must never know the truth just as the others must never find out what I have done with them in my mind! And more importantly what they did to me in my mind! Then as I was right in the middle of my fantasy as I was practicing my sword work I realized that I had the BIGGEST boner I had ever had. There I was in the practice room and diary I swear that my boner was as long as my kendo sword! God I thought my balls were about to burst! I dropped the sword and with no one around as it was late at night I stroked it right then and there. Then I lay in my own pool of.. Well you know... and I made angels in it! 

OH DIARY!!!! The ecstasy and luridness of it all. I wanted at that moment for Touga to walk in and turn me over and take me in my angel! Sigh.... One day perhaps my fantasies will become reality, but until then my friend it will remain between you and me.   
  
Scandelacious!:  
  
Now wasn't that an interesting page in his diary? I told you so!! Come back again for more of Saionji's Lurid Diary and find out what other little secrets he keeps in those pages!   
  
Authors Note: Another little piece put together by me and my friend Santana Dark Angel! Come back for the installments!   



End file.
